


Time Travelling Shadowhunter Kira

by bbflakes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amnesia, Confusion, Downworlders, F/M, Family, Fights, Getting Parents Together, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mundane, Mystery, Secrets, Time Travel, Warlock - Freeform, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflakes/pseuds/bbflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira went back in time and found her parents when they were younger. But she then contracted amnesia while still in the past. How will she get back? Who are her parents? Why are there people, namely Downworlders, after her? Even Kira doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travelling Shadowhunter Kira

As soon as the last word left her lips, Kira was hurdling backwards, the scene before her disappearing into darkness. Instead of hitting the ground or even the wall, she was falling, with nothing to grab onto, although she reached about frantically. It took but a moment more before she ended up finding the floor – by falling on her back harshly. The impact with the smooth cold floor had her whole body ringing with pain; she had to roll over onto her stomach to dull some of it. Ow… A few minutes passed before the pain seemed to finally begin to subside. That was not the case, however. Soon Kira found her eyes closing involuntarily. The next thing Kira knows, she slipped into unconsciousness. She didn't even realize she ended up at a public museum, hours before it would open for the day.

When the night watchman shone a flashlight onto her body, she didn't wake up, only gave the old man quite a shock. After calling the police, they promptly got there, then quickly calling for an ambulance when they found she was unconscious. They moved the dormant girl then to a hospital, where she lay unmoving for two days.

Kira opened her eyes. She was met with darkness, as it was not only nighttime outside, but her room had its lights off. Why was she in a hospital? Sitting up, she furrowed her eyes. Her expression was puzzled. Did she hit my head? Reaching to the back of her head confirmed her suspicions as the female flinched from the ache.

There was another bed on the opposite wall, closer to the window, but it was vacant. Where were her parents? Even the people who, although not related by blood, she also considered family? Unless… Crap. No way was she going to wait around here if it meant she might get into trouble. Kira didn't have a clean record in terms of getting into problems or causing a mess. It was like she attracted dilemmas and too often found herself in a predicament that her parents or family would have to get her out of. Many times she even dragged her friends along with her.

So, if her parents knew already, they'd probably be here already. Which means, seeing as they are not here, she was almost home free. She better get back soon.

Kira found her clothes, where they were neatly folded on a shelf along her wall, and slowly got up to retrieve them. The hospital gown was unneeded, even if she was more injured. A few healing runes and she'd be good as new in no time.

Hiding behind the curtain that was behind her bed, she quickly got to work at changing her clothes. Ew. Someone had changed her clothes themselves. At least her bra and underwear were left untouched. Reaching into her pocket, she expected to find her stele there, but it was gone. For a second, panic shot through her when she thought the medical staff took it; her parents would be beyond furious to know that she had unwittingly given a Shadowhunter tool to mundanes, but her instincts told her that that was not the case. Instead, she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. If mundanes didn't have it, could Downworlders have it instead? That would not be a favorable situation. Yet, for some reason, she was unworried. Her mind was telling her otherwise, but she felt relaxed, not panicked.

Kira would worry about her stele later, despite its importance. For now, it was pertinent for her to find her parents. First and foremost.

When she walked over to the window, she was pleased to find that it was only the second floor. Ha. She wasn't crazy enough to jump two stories. Opening up the window she gauged the distance between the opening and a sturdy looking tree branch and stealthily jumped to it, landing on it nimbly.

Easily shimmying down it, resembling a cat while doing so, Kira landed on her feet and found her way to the road, which had numerous cars passing by along it, their headlights casting bright light on the otherwise dark road when there was no streetlight to cast it's flickering or dim in comparison glow.

Eventually one of the vehicles was yellow, its side reading 'Taxi', and she flagged it down. After she instructed the driver of her destination, Kira missed the distorted smirk that appeared on his face while he nodded his head once and began the short journey.

As Kira settled in the backseat, she began to think, confused why she couldn't remember what had happened to her to land her in a hospital. It was even stranger that neither of her parents or even her family and friends had not found out of the situation at all. They all had very high connections, which made her getting away with things extremely difficult. That didn't mean she's never gotten away with anything of course; she's learned from her past mistakes, but more often than not she was caught.

When the driver took the wrong turn, just before arriving at the Institution, Kira was still lost in thought. The male glanced in the mirror and smiled, sharp teeth being revealed in the process.

The smile was short-lived, as Kira's instincts pulled her from her thoughts and whipped her head around, gauging the situation quickly and casting a fierce glare towards the driver.

"Stop the car." She hissed, a strand of her long slightly curly hair falling over her face and a knife pressed up against the creature's neck, its sharp edge threatening to draw blood, if not worse.

Silently, although begrudgingly, the male took his foot off the gas pedal and eased it then on the brake. He kept his normal human looking eyes on her through the rear view mirror, but remained motionless after the car came to a complete stop, even as Kira exited the vehicle. What she didn't know is that this particular Downworlder had already influenced her with an item that hung from his rear view mirror, that gave off an amnesiac scent, which he had been immune to.

"To be confused with a mundane…" Kira muttered, stalking off rather annoyed.

Even with what had happened, she was now rather close to the Institute, and proceeded to walk the short distance to it. She didn't bother knocking or even announcing her presence. It was late at night and the long haired girl was hoping to sneak back to her room without being caught.

That was not to be so, because when she heard footsteps, she ended up making eye contact with a trio of young-looking people consisting of a blonde-haired boy, black-haired boy, and a black-haired girl. A warm feeling washed over her, and the last thing Kira remembers is that she recognized them. Then she blacked out, once again.


End file.
